


Vivid

by Ivaylo



Series: Glimmer [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, shortly after Scarif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: .





	Vivid

**Author's Note:**

> Draft that once was for my Rebelcaptain Secret Valentine.

It all starts with a touch.   
No.   
Actually it started before and it’s not even a touch. Just her hand, freshly scarred, resting next to his burnt one. Her index finger is almonst brushing his. He is too weak, too exhausted, too tired to reach out to close this small distance that’s between them. That would make him sure that this is real.

She’s asleep and he joins her shortly after.

 

Their first kiss isn’t. It’s rushed, a bit in surprise and it takes them a few moments to fully realise that this is (finally) happening.

Only some time in their kisses become softer.


End file.
